


Спина

by Klodwig



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: В награду за труды Сущность дарует своим слугам возможность пожить подобием нормальной жизни. И дело в том, что в этой нормальной жизни Салли Смитсон асексуальна. А Филипп Оджомо - нет.





	Спина

Насколько он знает, те, на кого они охотятся, в подарок от Сущности имеют неугасающий костер. Они возле него постоянно отираются, предполагая, что яркий свет не подпустит к ним охотников. Что еще Сущность подкидывает своим игрушкам — неизвестно, сидящие-у-костра не признаются. Сущность забрала у них голоса, оставила только крики.

У таких, как Эван, голос остался, только говорить с теми, на кого ведешь охоту, как-то не хочется. Да и что им сказать? «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Эван, и сегодня моя цель — развесить вас на вот этих вот крюках, как и вчера, и позавчера, и неделю назад. Подсобите, пожалуйста, мне очень нужно, чтобы Сущность была ко мне благосклонна».

Наверное, убегающие очень разозлились бы, если бы узнали, что Сущность благосклонна к своим охотникам всегда, что за работу им полагается либо кусок торта, либо большой кусок торта. Потому что это никогда не было про жертвоприношения — больше про страх, а страшно, даже когда убегаешь в открытые ворота.

Сущность дарит им нормальную жизнь в любом случае, и дополнительным призом к ней идет исключительно память — простые радости ценишь, когда знаешь, что вот сейчас в твоей спине нет килограмма стали. Если же Сущность разочарована — тебя ждет день без этого осознания. Просто обычный нормальный день нормальной жизни в нормальном, хотя, наверное, искусственном городишке.

Эван видит знакомые лица — узнает их, даже если они не похожи на себя. Кучка подростков в парке с пивом и картами. Очень красивая высокая женщина, разглядывающая себя в отражении витрины. Её обходят, но никто не осуждает, что она мешает идти — мало ли, вдруг макияж растерла или еще что.

Эвану нравится прикидываться дельцом — на его лице остался только один шрам, пересекающий губы, и в таком виде люди, кажется, слушают его даже внимательнее, не догадываются, что, когда солнце пойдет на закат, он исчезнет до следующего дня, вернувшись к прежнему облику, чтобы снова расставить ловушки, снова радовать Сущность славящими её криками.

Иногда его подмывает поразмыслить, чем же именно прогневили его жертвы мироздание, за что оно их карает, но это, в конце концов, совершенно не его дело.

Они пересекаются в супермаркете. Эван выбирает пиво — не может определиться между стаутом и лагером.

Салли Смитсон в белом форменном платье медсестры улыбается, слушая в какой-то там раз одно и то же.

Филипп Оджомо, упустивший жертв прошлой ночью, даже не догадывается, что подкатывает к ней… раз в сотый?

— Ф-филипп, — от волнения он немного заикается.

Эван смотрит на него краем глаза. Встретились бы они годами раньше — никто бы не подумал, что они окажутся в одной лодке. Парень под два метра ростом с кожей цвета крепкого какао. О том, что с ним что-то не так, говорят только волосы — несмотря на свой возраст, он седее Санта Клауса, до белизны. Глаза мягкого карего цвета — почти медовые. Призрак в обычном облике еще несуразнее, чем прежде — с этими его длинными ногами и косой саженью в плечах.

— Салли Смитсон, — говорит Медсестра и, чтобы ускорить обычную уже ситуацию, добавляет: — Можно просто Салли.

Не будь вмешательства Сущности в их жизни, эти двое никогда бы не сошлись. Они бы даже не встретились — разница во времени где-то около ста лет. Ну, еще восприятие чернокожих в девятнадцатом веке. А так все просто — она чудовище, он чудовище.

И Эван чудовище.

И Эвану совсем немного повезло.

Его везение в том, что есть то, чего Призрак отчаянно жаждет, а Медсестра неспособна ему дать. В остальном нет более крепкой пары, более тесного взаимопонимания и, Эван не побоится этого слова, любви.

Может, это тоже её проявление, а может, очередная шутка Сущности, только уже над ним. Потому что Салли в очередной раз усаживает Филиппа именно ему на колени. Перед глазами у Эвана чужие лопатки, шея, и он видит, что пережитый некогда ужас выжег из Призрака краски до последнего волоска.

Филипп сперва вздрагивает, чувствуя, что да, у Эвана стоит, да еще как, но, получая порцию успокаивающего шепота в ухо, расслабляется. Его ведет, и очень быстро, он очень жаден до тепла и прикосновений, и, стоит дать ему толчок в нужном направлении, как на короткое время от скованности и зажатости не остается и следа.

Сидя у Эвана на коленях, Оджомо ерзает, потираясь тощей задницей о его член.

Медсестра что-то шепчет ему на ухо.

Эвану мерещатся бинты на чужих ногах и кровь вместо смазки на собственных пальцах. Не-его-любовник привстает, впуская их в себя, прогибается в спине, утробно стонет в такт коротким движениям. Смотрит ли на них Сущность прямо сейчас? Нравится ли ей то, как у Эвана перехватывает дыхание, когда его член погружается в чужое тело — почти без сопротивления. Нравится ли ей крик того, кто должен заставлять кричать других?

Он не знает и, честно говоря, не хочет знать. Все, что он видит перед собой, — играющие под блестящей от пота кожей мышцы, как стальные канаты, мышцы человека, привычного к тяжелому труду и скудному рациону. Сведенные лопатки, линия позвоночника. Все, что он может делать, — придерживать чужие бедра, задавая медленный, с оттяжкой, темп, растягивая удовольствие. Все, что ему позволено, — урвать немного чужого тела, до того самого момента, пока длинные ноги Призрака не начнут безвольно разъезжаться, а спина содрогаться мелкой дрожью.

Салли держит его за руки, чтобы не упал. Их пальцы сцеплены, и даже такой сухарь, как Траппер, не может не признать, что то, что между ними, — совершенно другой уровень, выше его понимания и выше всего, что он когда-либо ощущал.

Его финальный вздох никогда не принадлежит Эвану. Его закатившиеся глаза никогда не принадлежат Эвану. Он никогда не узнает, как выглядит полное неги лицо того, кто сидит к нему спиной. Все, что есть у Эвана, — те минуты, пока он еще в горячем мокром нутре. И спина цвета крепкого какао.

Ему достаточно.


End file.
